1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of handheld repellant devices that are attached, or otherwise secured to the hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of repellant materials are available; MACE is probably the most common, although tear-gas, and other forms of chemical repellants are known and available. Mace and tear gas are readily commercially available in small pressurized aerosol containers or canisters.
The currently available forms of repellants, and their holders, are designed to be carried in a purse, pocket, or held in the hand. If they are carried in a purse or pocket, it can take considerable time to retrieve the repellant, and in that time the attacker or assailant may overcome the person carrying the repellant. Further, the act of reaching for the repellant in a purse or pockets may warn the assailant and accelerate or intensify the attack. During cold weather, the victim may be wearing gloves which further encumbers his or her attempts to retrieve the repellant. On the other hand, the repellant can be carried in the hand at all times, but this becomes very tiresome if long periods of time are involved and it precludes using that hand for other functions. Joggers and walkers often carry repellant, especially if alone or in a lonely area. Further, once the repellant is in the hand, it may be dropped or lost during an attack.
To be most effective, repellant should be instantly available; the attacker should not be aware, or forewarned, of the presence of the repellant; and, the method of holding/storing the repellant should leave the hands of the owner free for other tasks yet it should secure the repellant to the hand so that it cannot be dropped or lost.